1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor, an information processing system, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a device in which a specific document delimiting copy is previously inserted between documents before a plurality of document copies are read so that when the copies are continuously read by an image scanner, the document delimiting copy is recognized to register the images of the copies respectively for document units.